


Fixer-upper

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Fixer-upper [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Handyman Lorcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Elide doess a friend a favour and ends up hiring a broody handyman to help with her house renovations.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Fixer-upper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Fixer-upper

Elide stood on the front lawn looking at the little house in front of her. It was nothing fancy, just a little weatherboard cottage, three bedrooms (although one was definitely more study sized), one bathroom and open planned kitchen and living area. It wasn't much, but it was hers. And something Elide was immensely proud of.

It was also a fixer-upper. Another reason Elide had actually been able to afford the thing. With a sigh she walked up the uneven wooden steps and unlocked the door. She was lucky that most of the work to be done was cosmetic, but regardless the only room she had set up was her bedroom, the other furniture yet to be purchased or in storage until everything was done.

When it came to actually fixing up houses Elide wasn’t all that knowledgeable. She had planned to watch a lot of YouTube and harass the workers down at the hardware store, but Rowan had a better offer. Elide had been celebrating her knew purchase with her best friend and her best friend’s boyfriend and showing them pictures of all the things that needed to be done when Rowan had come up with a solution. His friend had recently lost his job and was a bit of a handyman apparently. Elide had met Lorcan a few times, a bit of a sullen prick and not very sociable – also Aelin hated his guts – but Rowan had looked so hopeful that Elide had agreed. A favour to Rowan more than anything.

There was a knock on the front door and Elide went to greet the punctual sullen prick himself. She swung the front door open, the thing groaning in a way that told her the hinges weren’t long for this world, and Lorcan stood there with a giant toolbox in his hand.

“Hi,” Elide said.

“Hey,” Lorcan said as he moved past her into the house. “Thought I’d start in the kitchen so you can start using it.”

Well, he wasn’t one for conversation but at least he was efficient.

“Cool, I’ll just be in my room if you need me,” Elide said and left him to work.

Hooking her laptop up to her phone data Elide started looking at kitchen things, seeming as that was the priority. The bones of it were good, but it needed a new bench top. She had been looking for a while, and was distracted by spice racks when she heard a vicious stream of swear words, enough to make the most seasoned sailor blush. Elide was about to investigate when Lorcan nudged the door open, one hand holding the other, blood covering both.

“What did you do?” Elide asked, too stunned to do anything.

“Got any band-aids?”

Elide blinked once. “I think you’re going to need more than a band-aid for that.”

Lorcan shrugged. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Springing into action Elide got up, finding her first-aid kit in one of her boxes, thanking Annieth for the sense to pack it in her essentials, and also grabbed the old towel she had used to wrap up her bedside lamp in. Elide turned around, Lorcan still stood there holding the injury.

“You just gonna stand there?” He said flatly, like her assistance was an inconvenience.

“You’re dripping blood on my carpet,” Elide said.

Lorcan looked down and that swearing started again then he fled the room.

Elide followed him out and found him leaning on the bench. She took her time getting over to him, laying a towel on top of the counter for him to bleed on.

Elide waited but Lorcan didn’t offer his hand to her. “Are you just gonna stare at your hand, or?”

Without a word Lorcan relented his hand and Elide got to work. He was right, it wasn’t as bad as all the blood made it look like, it was just a long cut on the palm of his hand. She put a large band-aid over it then a bandage for extra protection. Lorcan flexed his hand and then went back to his task. Elide’s brows were high and she was about to spit a spiteful _you’re welcome_ when he glanced over his shoulder.

“Thanks,” he said. “I'll clean up the mess on the carpet.”

“Okay, sure,” Elide said. “I’m gonna head out for a bit.”

“Okay.”

That was the end of that conversation it seemed. Elide went back to her room and grabbed her purse, glancing back at her kitchen on her way out. She couldn’t see him but she could hear him working on something. Lorcan was... he was something. When she got back he was gone and so were the blood stains.


End file.
